Those long erased
by Kyla-saurs-rex
Summary: What would you do if someone you knew wasn't who you thought they were. That they themselves didn't even know. What if the one you loved didn't love you. What if they forgot you and all you memories together? Yullen, slight neahxallen


**Hey guys I really shouldn't be doing this but it has been stuck in my mind for so long and I can't really think of anything else ^**

* * *

What would you do if someone you knew wasn't who you thought they were. That they themselves didn't even know. What if the one you loved didn't love you. What if they forgot you and all you memories together?

* * *

" Kanda,Komui has an assigment for you." A random finder boy said in a quiet voice so to not anger the strangely quiet exorsist. Kandas onyx eyes looked at the light brown ones and gave an irritated 'che' before he stalked off to koumis office.

As Kanda neared the office he heard voices talking but he could only recognize Komuis. He grabbed the cold silver doorknob and opened the door with undefined grace. The first thing he saw other than the ridiculous amount of paper work was a mop of white hair. Kanda couldn't believe his eyes the young exorsist has been on a mission for the past 4 months and looked slightly tired. Komui continued to speak to Allen as if he didn't hear Kanda enter the room.

"I'm really sorry Allen I can't change leverriers orders. Even though you just got back." Kanda bearly heard the scientist voice speak to the white haired boy.

"I'm fine komui, I promise. Kandas here so I would appreciate if we could get this done quickly." Allen said sounding exhausted and with nearly any emotion.

" The town you are going to has rumors going around about a fountain of youth. It is suspected to be innocence, and there may be a few Akuma around. The rest of the information are in these packets. Your train leaves in an hour." Komui hands the Manila folders to Kanda and Allen.

As they both went to leave Komuis voice stopped them in their tracks.

"And Allen. Be careful." Allen nodded stiffly before turning to leave. He quickly retreated to his room and packed the necessities for the upcoming journey.

Kanda and Allen ran to the train station only to make it just in time. They were then led by their finder,dean to their first class cabin. Allen sat by the window and began to glare at the reflection. Kanda raised and delicate eyebrow before rolling his eyes and began to meditate across from him.

The rain ride lasted 4 hours before they finally reached their stop. The entire ride was unnaturally quiet, in kandas opinion. Kanda kept his eyes on Allen as they walked through the damp Forrest that lead to the village, as they walked kanda noticed quiet muttering a come from Allen. He strained his ears to hear what the boy was saying.

"...shut up...no one asked you...asshole... we...make...deal...how long...how do you...?" Kanda raised an eyebrow, well that created more questions than answers. The finders voice interrupted both the gloomy exorcists thoughts.

"we're here." Allen nodded in acknowledgement and kanda gave his characteristic 'che'. The finder said he would check them in the inn while they put their stuff away. Allen and kanda went to their respective rooms,the rooms were next to each other. Allen knocked on kandas door soon after unpacking saying he was going to get some information from the townspeople.

* * *

NEXT DAY: Kandas pov

The stupid moyashi came back rather late tonight looking more tired and exhausted than during the briefing. I wonder what's wrong? I look at the boy as he explained to me that there was a fountain on the other side of town that supposedly makes you younger. I nod.

we both decided that it would be best to look into it tomorrow. I kiss his forehead goodnight before retiring to my own room. We also thought it be best to keep our relationship on the extreme down low.i watch him blush a bright red before squeaking a goodnight.

As I lay down to sleep I hear Allen talking. I put my head to the wall and try to listen to what he is saying.

"What are you talking about? Of course I don't remember you why would I we never met!" I heard Allen growl confused. Who is he talking to?

"Why do you need Tim? ...Of course he's been with me since-...You're lying!there is no othe Allen only me! Shut up! You don't know me!...What are you talking about?...No I don't, but what does that have to do with-... I hate you." Allen sounded like an insane person. Who was he talking to? And how did they get Allen to hate them so? I closed my eyes with these questions in my head, I fall asleep thinking about confronting Allen with it tomorrow.

* * *

In the Forrest Allen pov

I look at the ground as we get off the train. I couldn't help but focus on the 14ths shadow looming over me.

"Allen. Wanna know a secret~"

"shut up." I whisper to the sickly sweet voice in my head.

"Awww but allen~ It would be faster if we used the ark!" The Noah in me whines childishly.

"No one asked you for your opinion asshole." I growl.

"But Allen I wanna make a deal with you! It'll be good I promise~" he try's to tease.

"we make a deal? Why would I do that?" I almost laugh bitterly.

"Beacause I know that for as long as you have lived you have questions you want asnwered." The Noah says in a smug kind of tone.

"How long have you been 'in' me so to speak?" I ask cautiously my tone disgusted.

"longer than in this lifetime." The 14th said in a saddened voice.

"how do you know all of this?" I feel shocked at how I'm so interested.

"in due time dear nephew~ in due time~" the 14th whispers.

I am broken from my conversation by the finders voice telling us that we have arrived I nod while kanda 'Che's'. We quickly reach the town inn and get settled down. I am so thankful that kanda and I won't share a room. He won't have to see that I don't sleep.

After I put my bag in my room I knock on Kandas door to tell him that I will be getting rumors from the townspeople. I quickly leave the inn and wander the streets of the town named Campbell. I feel a sort of tug in this town as if something in me is screaming for me to find something. I ignore it as I ask a few townspeople where the fountain is they point me to the other side of town. My chest aches as I look in the direction they pointed. What is with these strange feelings?

I head back to the inn to inform kanda of my discovery. After I reach the inn I tell kanda and he kisses my forehead good nit I blush at the blatant display of affection. I tell him good night as I go to my room.

The room is fairly simple with a single bed, a wooden desk, a rectangular mirror and a candle for light. I sit on the bed when the mirror catches my attention I pick it up and observe the 14ths shadow. Recently it has began to over take my own reflection. I shiver before the 14ths voice catches my attention once again.

"why don't you remember me?" Nears voice is soft yet sad.

"of course I don't remember you we have never met!" I growl very confused at the sudden question.

"where's Tim?" He asks as if he has an idea.

"why do you need Tim?"

" has he been with you long?"

"of course, he's been with me since-"

"you where young...He has your memories form before you where 'this' Allen."

"your lying! There is no other Allen only me!"

"then why don't you remember your early childhood?"

"Shut up!"

"just because you don't want to believe it doesn't make it less true."

" You don't know me!"

" I know you more than you know yourself."

"what are you talking about?!"

"do you remember anything before mana?"

" No I don't,but what does that have to do with-"

"it deals with everything your past present and future! You have no one else who cares for you as much as I for I have known you best! Name one person who knows about mana, about how you trained with cross and not just the way he made you pay debts, about the struggles of the Noah in you along with the problems your having with leverrier and the higher ups you are having now? Who knows about me and understands? No one."

"I hate you..." I say as tears spill from my eyes. I have been meaning to talk to Kanda because I believe he deserved to know especially since he told me about alma...but I always push it off... Maybe the 14th right.

"I know...I wish I could change your opinion tho...hmmmm. How about we make the deal, you know all I want is to help. so I will let you use Noah's powers with out transforming~ All I want is for you to like me Allen-chan~ or at least not hate me!~" Neah begs In my mind I could almost hear the begging pout in his voice. I sigh.

" Promise not to do anything weird? Or hurt my friends?" I ask in exhaustion.

"On my honor as your uncle!" I roll my eyes and sigh in defeat.

"Fine." As soon as the word left my mouth an overwhelming feeling of power flowed through my veins. My eyes tingled a little.

All of a sudden I feel my eye activate. 30 level ones and 5 level threes. I prepare for battle along with kanda. I look at his black silky hair swaying in his hypnotic waltz of death. In my daze I didn't realize an Akuma sneaking behind me. Kanda looks at me with wide eyes preparing to save me. I smile at him before my became cold. Just as the Akuma went to attack I saw the finder was nowhere in sight. Right before he hit me I made a command.

"Stop. It's not very nice to attack your superior." My voice firm and cold. The Akuma froze in its spot. Fear evident in its eyes.

"Noah-Sama?!" The Akuma was now quivering in fright. I look at it and smile brightly then I look at kandas shocked face. I shrug before looking at the Akuma again.

"Crown edge. This is your punishment." I stab the level three and he cries before exploding. I look at a green crystal that the Akuma dropped. I walk towards it carefully kanda close behind. I could tell he wanted to ask me about what happened. I was going to tell him as I grabbed the innocence but a bright light engulfed me.

I passed out, I floated through the empty abyss. Where am I? The smell of wheat swam in my senses and the warm heat hitting my face but a soft breeze flittered around me. Oh right neah,mana, and I was going to hang out with Marian. I close my eyes as I enjoyed he wonderful weather. I open my eyes again to a stranger and a sword in my face. Wait were did neah go? Where am I? I was just in the feild! Who is this person?

 **Normal pov**

As the light dissipated from Allen it wasn't the innocent white haired male but a long haired brunette with a white lond sleeved shirt with a crimson tie and a matching vest. Kanda pulled out Mugen and pointed it at the stranger.

"where's Allen?!" Kanda yells irritated. The man raises an eyebrow in confusion before narrowing his eyes. He was panicking his secret love was missing.

" How do you know my name? Where am I? Where's neah and mana?...Who are you?" The self proclaimed Allen asks suspicious and guarded his voice just like Allen except slightly deeper and stronger. From the rumors in town the innocence had the ability to reverse age all the way to the embryo stage. So why was Allen older and very different? Kandas eyes narrow before sheathing Mugen.

"Your not the moyashi, are you an Akuma? Do you work for the Earl? What have u done to him?!" Kanda all but yells lunging to grab he mans collar but Allen gracefully doges.

"whoa, buddy. Calm down! You should really respect your elde- wait a minute did you just say the earl? As in the millineum earl?" 'Allen' says in a very non-Allen way almost with degustation.

"So you do work with him! Prepare to die!" Kanda readied his sword again. He charged at the man just as he went to hit him something stopped him. Another mysterious man. He had unruly black hair and relatively the same attire as Allen.

"Neah?! Hey where were you? Are you ok?" Allen asks hurriedly checking on the new mans condition. Kanda snarls, he's heard the names mana and neah before...both from Allen strange...

"wow I got my body back! Hey Allen you look different why did you dye your hair?" Neah says ignoring the swordsman. Allen looks at him confused.

"what do you mean? I didn't dye my hair? By the way where is mana and Marian?" Allen asks. Neahs eyes widen before realization flashed across his brown orbs.

"Oh. Ummmm... Well you see. I'll tell u later. Oh so do you know this is?" Neah asks quickly changing the topic, Allen shakes his head.

"No why would I? Oooooo is he another one of your fuck buddies?" Allen says smirking. Kanda steps back not expecting to hear that from the young man.


End file.
